Harry's Guardians
by Goldengirl2
Summary: Harry lives with Severus Sirius and sometimes Remus at Privet Drive, it will include Dursley bashing and maybe a connection to the forest the more you review the better. Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

All characters are JK Rowling's (except the few I make up and I will let you know in advance)

A dawning of a great day with laughter light and beauty, Privet drive was at peace and as the perfect day ended (as well as many of you throwing up now).

An old man appeared and looked at Number 5 Privet drive (I know it 4 but I have a reason you'll see) and taking out an instrument studies it worriedly going from one house to the other and then a smile graced his face the aged faced seemed years younger.

Harry Potters destiny would be different thought Albus Dumbledore there would be less pain and more maturity and power and he relished the idea of an independent and sarcastic Harry who would have the best of both worlds smiling he prepared to disappear.

Before he did, he saw a cat looking at him angrily upon transforming the car aka Minerva McGonagall said "Albus what happened to the Potters are they are" trembling she looked at him the old man seemed even more aged as he bowed his head "am afraid so!" the professor seemed astonished and speaking again she asked "Harry what about! Dumbledore explained the situation the best he could after which they both apparated away.

Once leaving a strange light filled the place which was filled with new beginnings turmoil and the promise of WAR. Two figure were seen as they sow Privet drive something new seemed to be happening, what that was only time would tell. Only one living creature sow the figures and the was a animal who seemed to drink the power within itself.

Before settling down for the night content that after so long a warm night had come.

A short beginning for you to get the feel of my work and I need a beta Review if you think I should go on


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Albus Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and sucked happily as he sow the person in front of him grimace and knew the sour taste had filled him and chuckled happily after all these years he had succeeded in getting someone to eat his lemon drop admittedly if was only an innocent 1 year old orphan but beggars could not be choosers so the saying went.

The one year aimed and suddenly spat the offending sweet straight at Albus Dumbledore's pride and joy his long white beard.

Albus sighed "why do everyone always spit my lemon drops out!" Fawkes suddenly screeched and Albus knew that a party of Adults and children were coming and prepared himself looking at Harry he said "Kid, look cute and adorable, make them think you're the perfect child to have until your adopted"

Harry looked as if to say "Old man, this is your problem I can barely walk straight and still poop in my diapers" with that a smell hit Albus, Harry then smiled clapping his tiny hands and said "Poopey". Albus muttered "Smelladom" (I made this word up what do u think) a gust of air proceeded to change Harry and the door opened.

Inside came four adults and three children who were Sirius Black and his wife Hailey and Twins a boy and girl Anastasia (meaning One who shall raise again remember this could be important later on) and Aiden (Fiery) Black, Severus Snape with his wife Rose and son Orion (as in the constellation Orions belt, aka Hunter I checked the spelling) Snape.

Albus smiled as Rose took hold of Harry and hugged him, looking gravely at them all he said "I went to 4 Privet Drive Petunia Dursleys home not a home that will encourage Harry. If he goes there he will be doomed for 10 years of solitude suffering and abuse.

However Harry must consider the place where his mother's blood lives to be his home, in order for him to gain the blood protection he desperately needs. However there is a small loophole after reading this text "**if the protected child lives with or opposite to where the blood of the sacrificed person now runs this includes the person's parents and siblings shall continue to be protected only if that child is in danger from the relatives but he much be placed to one closes to the sacrificed person**". It took me a while to understand this confusing text it simply means if Harry stays with Petunia or opposite her he is protected.

This gave me hope I took a sample of Harry's blood and tested the boundaries of protection and the theory was proven correct. If Harry lives at Number 5 Privet Drive he shall be protected as long as he considers Number 5 his home."

Sirius said "Alright then I will take Harry and live at Number 5" Albus interrupted "if it was that simple I would not have called you, there is a condition that the child lives with someone trusted by the sacrificed person, now who did Lily trust the most apart from James. Sirius certainly not you, am afraid. Severus looked at Albus and said "Her best friend that's me we knew each other since we were seven." Albus smiled and said "Lemon drop before we continue" at the outraged face of Sirius.

Sirius growled picked up the lemon drops and tipped it over the head of our beloved headmaster. Severus shot out of his chair and said "You barbarian you un civilized maniac flee bitten mutt look at what your did" Sirius screamed "He wants you to look after MY GODSON WHICH WILL ONLY HAPPEN OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU SNIVELLING GREASEY HAIRED IDIOT!!" in no time Sirius and Severus began punching and kicking muggle style.

Oww dear thought Albus Rose and Hailey as the innocent one year olds looked at their fathers fighting.

Albus muttering his trusty separation spell separated the two and sat them down as the two fuming wives began scolding the two for fighting. q

END OF CHAPTER 1

A small chapter from now on I will hopefully update every week there may be mistakes am afraid but I hope you guys can understand the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**To smell the scent of salvation **

**Within this courtyard to gather the scent **

**For myself **

**I created a new destination, a new route **

**I am your shadow **

**Forsaken my dreams **

**My hopes my love my life my dreams **

**Forsaken in the your name **

**Your love and dreams are now mine **

**FORGIVE MY SOUL **

**FORGIVE DEAR GOD FORGIVE **

**Give me Salvation **

**Little by little **

**Knut by knut **

**Salvation, salvation**

The pain was unbearable looking into the fire the figures heard this song and knew what he had to do the pain would only go if changed his path. Rose and Hailey were gone the death eaters had has….. It was unspeakable. The only relief was it was quick and they there was no rape involved. Now there were four innocent children to look after Orion, Harry, Aiden, and Anastasia there was no room for tears now, no time, another figure joined the first and together the song became strong within them both.

Looking at each other a vow was made silently with the moon as the only witness two childhood enemies vowed friendship and promised they would shoulder their responsibilities together.

Pain can be the strongest bond a person can possess the pain of failure, of loss of tears that will never dry. For only a few are lucky to find companions to share the pain.

**FLASHBACK **

Albus Dumbledore had managed to stop the two adults (Children cough children) from fighting and after a fuming debate decided to come to an agreement alone. They then left the children sleeping at Hogwarts so they could come up with a solution about Privet Drive. They went to the leaky cauldron where they sat fuming when the death eaters struck how they knew they were there would always be a mystery but it had happen.

They attacked and the battle had been fought Bellatrix and Alexandria had been fierce Hailey was the first to succumb after hours under the Crucio then Rose.

Severus and Sirius had been dueling the other death eaters as they tried in vain to find Harry James Potter. By the time Albus had arrived the battle had ended it they were rushed to st Mungos

Too little too late now had two patients within the Psychiatric ward alongside poor Alicia and Frank Longbottom crucio to insanity the healer has whispered, so sorry they had said all because Severus and Black would not get along.

**END FLASHBACK **

A small light within the darkness a small innocent light time moves forward we all have to move forward the children was the only hope left to two bitter enemies the night was long and only together would they survive till dawn. Day came after night it was the only hope they possessed the only light.

For the first time Sirius and Severus shock hands in mutual agreement to end the fighting. If you looked closer a white figure could be seen dancing. Lily Evens soul was dancing as she danced around the two she smiled and said

"Hate has ended let friendship grow just like Severus and me" James laughed and said "it begins together they watched happily as two torn souls would one day become great friends.

The two pure souls watched in complete happiness as the impossible happened Sirius and Severus had become friends. They then left within the light of the moon that promised hope to everyone.

Rose and Hailey would have wanted this they had both tried so hard to help fight evil and protect the innocent as Severus and Sirius made plans for Harry, Sirius also thought about James as Severus mourned Lily.

Their bodies seemed tired exhausted because within a week they had lost close friends and there wife's were very ill.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Number 5 Privet Drive could be seen clearly by a horse necked person at number 4 who was for lack of better words spying eager to see her new neighbors first, more importantly get some gossip on them.

(For those who do not know) Petunia Dursley looked at the expensive furniture going into the house. The house had been the same as her four bedroom one. However work had suddenly begun the house had been enlarged and three extra rooms had been added.

She had found out that the council property behind that section of privet Drive had been bought to expend the garden, in short within two weeks it had become a dream home.

A beautiful garden, a lovely house all expensive and with children around Dudley's age as she sow a nursery going into the house. Petunia was confused about four cots and two double beds that went into the house.

She knew no one knew anything more apart from they were rich, suddenly she sow a lady come to inspect the house as it was finished ready to be used.

Thinking it was the lady of the house she went rushing to her with welcome treats as Dudley was sleeping, she smiled and said "Are you the lady of this house" as she noted the professional attire.

The lady smiled and said "Goodness me am the home designer for the Mr. Black and Mr. Snape.

Petunia raised her eyebrows "I don't understand two men are living here but I sow the nurseries Mrs ?! the lady replier "Mrs Green, so you may ask I don't know much but I know they are married but an accident happened which put both Mrs Black and Mrs Snape into a coma, the two are wonderful friends and decided to live together for moral support, because here wife's were sisters."

Petunia excited blurted out "Really tell me more how many children are they how old, my Dudleys one and to be friends of children of such people (looking at the house again) will help him and them of course!"

Mrs Green who knew she's said to much said "You will see soon enough, When they arrive good day" with that she left never to be seen again.

At Dinner that night Petunia and Vernon talked endlessly about the new wealthy neighbors with children that would love there adorable Dudley.

Vernon said "It's a good thing it's my day off tomorrow we will have first chances to rub shoulders with them we must go as soon as they arrive and offer help and dinner they would appreciate that and hopefully part with some of their money.

Smiling greedily they went upstairs to bed so that they would be up early to ensure they were the first to meet them new neighbors.

The next day Sirius and Severus arrived and went inside to their satisfaction everything was in order bringing in the children they carefully settled them to bed after there long journey when the bell rang.

Sirius grinned and said "Time for fun!" Severus groaned "Please behave Black!" Opening the door Sirius saw a giraffe a walrus, and a baby elephant.

The walrus smiled and said "Hi" the door banged shut" whoops how clumsy of me said Sirius as he opened the door to reveal Purple walrus with Giraffe and elephant baby.

The walrus spoke again and said "Hi am Vernon Dursley from number four and we wished to welcome you to our neighborhood! I work for Gunning's" Snape came forward and Petunia screamed "He's he's one of them Vernon!"

Snape glared and said "Booo! Get out before a curse you!" as Sirius said "Ow darling when will you grow up and hugged him as they sow Vernon go purple and purple then violet "Is this a color show your very colorful!" bang went the door as Sirius shut it he grinned and said "that darn door" "You freaks get out of our neighborhood!!"

Sirius yawned and muttered a spell. The Dursleys found themselves out of number five and inside number 4. Sirius then directed a spell and it hit number four again.

"That will keep them busy" said Severus who had been the victim of such pranks Grinning Sirius said "It good thing we had so much practice with you do you….." Severus decided to leave before he curses a certain flee bitten mutt.

The next day Severus and Sirius got into action and began introducing themselves to the neighbors as they needed to head off the expected Dursleys attack they did have a few days open before the spell wore off, civilized people never came out with purple hair and burping insults every now and then.

Soon thanks to Severus's ability to control Sirius they had established themselves as a great asset to the neighborhood.

Which would come in handy when Petunia started her attack on them, they did wonder what lie she would use but they hadn't much to fear as long as the Dursley's remained where they were they didn't have any problems.

The expected storm broke a few days later as they sow Petunia run to all her neighbors that day with a removal petition.

**Respected Neighbor **

It has come to my attention that some undesirables have entered our lovely and orderly street/area. The residence of Number 5 Privet Drive has been given to hardened criminals who have broken every law known to man. They are deranged and will bring about the end of our sons and daughters. For the safety of our children please sign this petition for the removal of Mr Black and Mr Snape _**and **_for a better future.

At the end of the day a disheartened Petunia came home with not one signature and her head full of the glowing praises of Sirius and Severus. Vernon came home and said "My dear sweetheart how many signatures did you get about 100000" looking at his wife again he asked "Tunia?" I got non Vernon it seems the freaks have done something freaky to the neighbors what can we do?"

Meanwhile Sirius was dwelling in the memories of two old friends and his beloved Hailey. Tears fell down his face as the overwhelming pain threatened to send his into despair.

Suddenly he felt something a presence of warmth two tiny points looking there he saw tiny hands that joined to a innocent Harry Potter whose green eyes stared at his troubled ones.

Blinking he picked up his Godson and hugged him seeking strength from him. Harry began patting him and gurgling and then said "Pafoo pafoo" and seemed really pleased with something and smiled a bright cute smile.

Sirius then realized Harry had been asleep upstairs and he was downstairs. Groaning he realized what this meant and then began laughing.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Severus/Rose Children Orion

Sirius/Hailey Children Aiden and Anastasia

**Happy times**

Sirius padded into the Nursery and settled Harry down and said "No more going downstairs kiddo!" Severus came in and said "what's going on why is Harry awake?"

Sirius sighed and said "Dun no he crawled downstairs its getting dangerous first Anastasia and Aiden then Orion and now Harry?"

Severus said "That's impossible because I put up barriers so that they can't go downstairs after Orion nearly got hurt last week I made sure I put them up here?" Sirius smiled and said "Our Pronglet has been doing some Transfiguration!" Sirius held up a stuffed animal and said "You like?" Severus growled and said "Shut it Black!" Thinking hard he said "I've got it" muttering to himself he went leaving a confused Sirius who shrugged checked all the children were sleeping and went to bed himself.

At breakfast that day Severus said "Black I know you will take care of your father's business make some needed changes but I need time to make and sell potions!" Black yawned and said "I only need five days to do business and that's during the day, you can work the rest of the time and then there's Remus he will be around to babysit, in fact he will welcome it!

He can help with Potions he was as good as you?" Severus chewed his lips in thought and knew it was the best solution if they were to remain a family children needed love and attention with Remus this was possible.

Severus smiled and said "Fire call him, he can stay in the spare room and if we need to we will remodel the attic as a guest room. " Sirius smiled and grinned happily as he went to inform his friend of happier times, while Snape prayed for his sanity.

Many years passed in fact 5 years had passed

Four happy healthy six year olds entered the kitchen running around happily and screaming except for Anastasia who was more conservative being the only girl in the house was really hard on her.

Harry sensed this and tried to help her out, Harry was closer to her than anyone else Orion and Aiden were great friends but Anastasia was special and he always looked out for her even though Orion got angry because Harry always sided with Anastasia.

Aiden and Anastasia were really distant for twins they never talked to each other, Aiden seemed to hate Anastasia and he showed it in various cruel ways. Harry had been disturbed about this and the five year old did it the only way he knew how, direct confrontation.

Orion was with his father and Remus was settling Anastasia down after Aiden had punched her hard several times.

Harry looked at him and said "why do you always hurt Anastasia you really hurt hurt her!" Aiden replied"" non of your business."

Harry replied "It is my business because she's my sister- Aiden then shouted "No she's not she's only my sister and I hate her hate her hate her because she's like mum and I want mum. What do you know you have no one there dead-- suddenly clapping his hands to his face tears streamed down his face.

Harry whispered "At least you get to see your mum, you have someone like your mum and a great father, me I have no one thanks Aiden horrified "no Harry I didn't mean it it's just that I "Harry said "I know how you feel but you have hope that your mum will get better and I don't and think would your mum like it if she sow you had been hurting Anastasia instead of protecting her and…." "AIDEN GET HEAR NOW!!"

Sirius had come home and he had seen Anastasia poor arm. Sirius came to him and said "why do you keep hitting Anastasia!" Harry quickly got in there and explained everything.

Sirius picked up both boys and said "I know it's hard on both of you but Aiden you can't compare Ana to your mum she's different and how you would like it if I hit your mother because I was sad!" Aiden cried and said "I won't hit her again!"

Sirius smiled "Atta boy now you had better apologies to her!" Aiden went to her and apologized to her. Anastasia hugged him in forgiveness and there was relative peace.

Harry and Aiden had long talks and eventually Aiden began to feel better. Orion feeling left out played with Anastasia to his delight and anger she was good at playing and could beat him and so they both were occupied.

One day Harry felt lonely Sirius had taken the twins out to see Hailey and Rose in hospital Remus had gone with them because it was the full moon tonight.

Severus looked at Harry quietly sitting watching the door and said "Don't you want to watch the Lion King Harry!" Harry shook his head Orion wanted to watch the film he did not want to.

Severus was concerned and said "Hey you want to make potions with me!" Harry lit up like a candle and they went to the basement where Severus gave Harry a spoon to stir a simmering cauldron.

Harry did it perfectly he seemed to know and Severus smiled and gently took the spoon after half an hour and said "You rest little!" but Harry pouted and said "Nun uh" and continued until it was finished.

Severus picked him up and kissed him on the forehead and said warmly "Thank you!" Harry and severus made an unbreakable bond that day as Harry talked and helped with the potions, Sirius came down seeing the two smiled and left gently to make sure they would not be disturbed.

The next day Albus Dumbledore came to the house to talk to Severus and said "I have to go away for a few weeks and I was hoping to take some potions for my aunt !"

Severus smiled and said "Of course!" Suddenly four children came into the room and looked at Dumbledore who smiled at the happy healthy children, they began circling Albus suddenly Harry said "Father Christmas!! Its Father Christmas" without warning there was pandemonium In the house as the six year olds hugged and begged for presents.

Albus was in his element as he promised the innocent angels (Cough Brats cough devils cough hack cough) toys and visits. Sirius came in and saw the commotion and grinned happily as they eat a meal that Severus made (Sirius could not cook and was banned from the kitchen after setting it on fire!".

After listening to four very long lists of wanted toys and stuff, they had dinner where all the children decided the more Father charismas eat the more toys they would get.

A hilarious meal proceeded as Albus was given more than enough. Sirius and Severus much to Albus's annoyance kept calling him Father Christmas and laughing at their charges new mischief.

That is until the cunning Albus said "do you know that my chief elf decides who gets what presents!" The children's eyes widened and Albus smiled maliciously "Sirius and Severus are my chief elves and they decide the presents!

Even if they don't look like it and the most important thing to remember the more you ask the more you'll get!" with that Albus left laughing as Severus and Sirius vowed revenge. Naturally it took the rest of that that to convince the children they were not elves!

Across the road to 5 Privet Drive the atmosphere was not to bright and cheery but if it was to be given a named we could say dark like a moonless night.

Vernon was his usual lovely Purple and Petunia had her everlasting sour lemon face. Petunia said "the only way we can beat them is by getting Harry even if it's for the night the freak comes here and then we can do damage am not going to let those freaks take over our neighbors!! We're going to court I should be easy am lily's blood sister".

Their hatred made them blind to the damage they could cause to their own lives but they didn't and this would affect a little innocent child called Harry!" Over the years they had tried vandalism theft abuse everything but nothing happened they were now the most hared people at Privet Drive now they were going to do the unthinkable.

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Severus/Rose Children Orion

Sirius/Hailey Children Aiden and Anastasia

Chapter 5 Taken abused and revenge

Petunia could be very manipulative sneaky and secretive if she wanted to be years of hiding her bad traits from her neighbors had tough her finer points of secrecy.

This was why she was holding adoption papers of Harry James Potter. By clever eavesdropping she had found out about the blood bond and why Sirius and Severus stayed here now that she had Harry they'd leave.

Vernon would deal with Harry Potter it was simple enough to control bad apples. As she put a baseball bat beside their cupboard inside was a filthy bed.

Severus heard a knock at the door opening it there was Minister Fudge who smiled and demanded Harry Potter who was to be sent to his blood aunt.

Severus was handed the papers and no amount of arguments helped him at that time. Harry was taken kicking and screaming as a red face Minister yelled "it's for your own good!".

Dumbledore was gone Sirius came running and was about to send curses when Severus forced him inside where Orion, Anastasia and Aiden crying for Harry. Severus look for a way to save Harry as Sirius dealt with the children.

As the minister left Harry with the Dursleys Vernon smiled unpleasantly and Harry said "Let me go home!" Vernon punched him hard and yelled "Freaks have no home freak, freak, freak, freak!" with every syllable he kicked Harry in the stomach.

Dudley came in and began kicking saying the same stuff. As father and son tortured poor Harry Petunia laughed and said "I am avenged today I win lily your brat will did today and so will the very essence of you!"

Harry fainted when he awoke It was dark very dark and Harry was cold hungry and in pain. He had been stripped of his clothes as a belt pounded into him and then some white stuff was rubbed onto his back and Harry screamed louder so loud that it shock the heavens above and then into smelly big clothes and it hurt like help there was blood everywhere as Vernon had taken a knife and began carving something into Harry and Harry knew he was going to die as the last thing he felt was a burning liquid being poured down his throat and then over him he fell into blissful blackness.

Yet it was light hear and so beautiful he sow two shadows and Harry recognized them as his mother and father he held them. Lily rocked her only child and whispered it would be ok. A beautiful forest could be seen with streams lakes and wild animals and so beautiful that it gave strength.

Every flower every blade of grass as soft and gentle and beautiful to Harry it was heaven. Lily cried and said "Harry you must be strong don't let this weaken you, please don't bear it my young son!" and tears kept falling. James smiled and said "it's over you are safe now. Harry said "Am I dead?" "No you're in the forest!"

Harry looked confused and said "what do you mean?" Lily whispered "when you are old enough you will understand but just get better and strong and when you are ready come to us and we will tell you everything Prince of the forest!" Harry was confused and he felt agony pure untamed agony ashe opened his eyes to see

End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Here are some symptoms from exposure to bleach:

Respiratory  
Breathing difficulty (from inhalation)  
Throat swelling (which may also cause breathing difficulty)  
Eyes, ears, nose, and throat  
Severe pain in the throat  
Severe pain or burning in the nose, eyes, ears, lips, or tongue  
Loss of vision  
Gastrointestinal  
Severe abdominal pain  
Vomiting  
Burns of the esophagus (food pipe)  
Vomiting blood  
Blood in the stool  
Heart and blood vessels  
Hypotension (low blood pressure) develops rapidly  
Collapse  
Skin  
Irritation  
Burn  
Necrosis (holes) in the skin or underlying tissues  
Blood  
Severe change in pH (too much or too little acid in the blood, which leads to damage in all of the body organs

Before I begin I am using this information to base my story next, some things I'll disregard anyway am the author so what I say goes muhahahah, for all the clever doctor reading this I am not one so over look any mistakes please cuz I've not done my homework (blushes guiltily)

Part two

Harry saw Severus who looked pale and shaky, Harry began to speak but he couldn't and felt as his insides were on fire suddenly he felt something in his throat and he vomited.

Severus gasped in worry and said "Try not to vomit Harry drink this is will help!" Harry tasted something cold and soothing pass his throat and sighed as It helped him and he held Severus tightly, his tiny hands gripped Severus and there was only one question in his mind and severus answered it!.

You will never go back again never as long as I live!" Sirius came and touched his head and whispered "am so sorry I really am!" Harry smiled and said

"Where are Anastasia, Aiden and Orion, are they ok!" Sirius smiled and nodded "They desperately want to meet you! Shall I call them you okay to meet them"

Harry nodded eagerly as Sirius went and called them in. Anastasia gasped at Harry as Aiden and Orion look shocked they came to him and like any 6 year olds began crying.

Holding on to each other the four siblings cried for each other until Sirius forced them out as Severus forced Harry to drink more potions and food before he fell asleep again.

When Harry next awoke he sow Severus it was sunset and Severus looked tired and Harry whispered "Uncle Sev are you ok!" Severus smiled and said "Am fine but what about you my little angel!"

Harry smiled and nodded but it hurt and he stopped and tried to deep breath but that hurt as well that is before uncle Severus began talking and he calmed down as Uncle Severus voice talked gently he fell asleep.

When Harry awoke he was feeling a lot better gently he moved all his muscles and to his relief they all worked and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

He got up and looked at his body and sow the name etched into him and frowned as he read the letters FREAK and the tears fell from those startling green eyes.

As he remember the few hours of torture that would cost him dearly. It's amazing at how quickly damage can be done in so little time. Harry remembered the forest and that gave him hope he had to get better so he could see the forest and get some answers

Severus Snape's View

All night Severus had been searching though laws to get Harry back and finally there was a way if Harry was willing which he assumed he would be.

Severus completed the application for adoption and trial for Harry Potter's custody. Sirius kept looking at the number four as Severus came up to him and said "How do you think he is?" without a work he pointed to the watch on the mantel that had all their names, Rose and Hailey said Hospital Severus Sirius, Aiden, Anastasia, Orion said Home Harry said Mortal Peril.

Without hesitation they left and went to number four to see Harry. When they knocked Petunia smiled unpleasantly and said "leave you freaks!" Severus growled and pushed her and went inside looking for Harry.

Vernon brought a gun but with a flick of his wand it was rendered useless. Sirius looked everywhere as Severus screamed at them for the location of Harry Potter. Vernon Dursley being the big coward that he is told him.

Running to cupboard Severus opened it and his heart stood still at the sight of the poor broken body. Steadying himself he gently picked Harry up as Sirius came downstairs and froze in shock at Harry's state.

Severus said "Don't curse them yet we need to get Harry to st Mungos. Sirius amazingly held his anger and they left with Harry leaving a purple Vernon. Sirius muttered a charm before going to ensure the Dursleys wouldn't run away. Harry was taken straight to the critical section where the healing process would begin.

Dumbledore arrived breathless and said "I heard when I was at my aunt's I came straight away, how is he how's Harry." Sirius explained and Dumbledore sighed looking old and said "the worse thing is we cannot get justice because we need the blood wards." "WHAT!" they yelled

Dumbledore continued "The blood protection is needed for protect Harry whilst he's young we cannot lose them you know that correct!"I began thinking hard and said "the ministry will want answers what do we do!"

Dumbledore smirked grimily and said "House arrest! With Sirius as paroling officer" Sirius looked as he understood what this meant and he grinned despite everything the dursleys would pay I couldn't help think.

The next few days were full of many issues that dealt with Harry's health. Sirius being an ex auro reinstated himself so that he could be the Dursleys paroling officer and found someone to look after the Black family business.

Harry began healing but the bleach that am assuming Vernon Dursley made him drink had reacted badly. Magic healed his broken bones, open wounds everything but not the damage done to his lungs. Harry would always have breathing problems in short he would need to watch himself until he was old enough to be healed properly the effects of magic healing would take many years to end even then there was not telling if Harry would be completely healed. Harry awoke a few times and Severus made sure he was okay.

End View

Harry looked and saw Severus come in and asked " what does this mean?" pointing at the word (he's six and usually they can't read that well okay)Severus sighed and gently hugged him and whispered "it does not matter" and hugged him again and held him in his arms a child that had aged rapidly.

Harry stayed quietly and said nothing as the two took comfort. Sirius came in and smiled at the father and son bonding moment and came in and grinned loudly and turning into a dog padded up to him Harry loved Padfoot and usually he would laugh and chase him but today he touched him and stroked the fur gently and whispered a word that most parent love to hear but made the two guardians worry "am tired" with that he laid down to sleep.

As Harry made his slow progress to recovery Severus and Sirius went to Privet Drive to see one Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Going inside they made sure that they got hold of Dudley and Severus said is his harshest voice "You hurt Harry for life he will always be ill one way or another and this is payback

Muttering a charm on Dudley he place a silver band on his arm! And then Sirius said "this charm will hurt Dudley when we want it to, it will change his appearance and all sorts of stuff imaginable, if you ever talk to us touch us of even look at us wrong your child will pay, and if you leave Privet Drive you've no idea what will happen!!" with that he sent a crucio to both of the dursleys who screamed in agony and said you deserve more but we're better people then you FREAKS Yeah I said it YOU'RE THE FREAKS but we have a sick child, with that he muttered a charm and the whole house became ugly and cold then they left.

**5 years later **

Aiden and Orion come running into a room and jumping onto a bed screamed "Get up get up were going to… the bed was empty looking around they suddenly were smacked with pillows and the yelled in dismay.

Harry then hugged his two brothers. Looking at Aiden who was tall sturdy and had chocolate brown eyes with golden brown hair and white glowing skin and healthy rosy checks and defined feature large but beautiful and would once he grew a bit very handsome,.

Whereas Orion had clear blue eyes that took everything and you could get lost in them, silver blond hair and tall and looked very distinguished so everyone listened to him especially Aiden who being Sirius child loved to prank and Orion knew where to draw the line.

Aiden had a happy carefree nature where Orion was more sensitive the two balanced each other out, where as Harry was very quite often trailing behind them rarely smiled, a small frame with vivid beautiful green eyes and black hair (we all know how Harry looks like).

Anastasia came in a breath taking beauty in the making with midnight long hair and beautiful liquid green/gray eyes and a healthy strong body (I hate stick thin girls so my character will be healthy curvy and lovely)and a down to earth attitude with a wicked sense of humor and was Aiden's partner in crime for practical jokes.

Harry nodded at her and said "gently ready to go then? They all left and looked as Orion watched his brother he sighed ever since Harry had been at the Dursleys he had never smile no matter what Sirius his father and the twins did, Orion hope Hogwarts would help heel Harry and stop these disappearing act he did, where did he go and why dad and Sirius had stopped asking him where he went.

"Orion yo Orion, hey dickhead wake up hey freaker wake up. Orion looked at Harry who had his eyebrows raised in concern or annoyance Orion couldn't tell, Severus said "Harry what did I say about swearing!"

Harry said "erm always swear if your annoyed! He got no far as Severus muttered a charm and Harrys mouth was full of soap, he gagged and spat grrrr went something and suddenly Severus had bright pink clothes with "am cute" written on them.

Harry gulped and ran he an angry Severus got hold of him and said "YOUR GROUNDED!" Harry said "I can't be because I have to be at Hogwarts like now" Severus smirked and said "Orion Aiden and Anastasia are going you will go later with me, no train for you young man!"

Harry started protesting but to no avail. Sirius smiled in sympathy and shivered when he didn't get a response just a look that said "bugger of!"

Severus took Harry himself later as appointed Potions Master he had to get there in time, Severus went to Harry and sow he was sulky and said "You know why I punished you don't you? Harry nodded and bit his lip and whispered "I know am sorry I got angry and cursed you!" Severus smiled and hugged Harry who looked at his uncle without a work and Severus said "I miss your smile and laughter little Harry I really do!"

Harry sighed and whispered "You know why but I can't!" and shrugged and buried his face deep inside the potions masters chest he remembered the forest and wished he could return he would one day he would and knew there was only one way going back to the Dursleys and getting hurt.

Severus kissed him lightly and wished Hailey was well again! Harry wished he'd could find an easier way to the forest.

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**The forest **

Harry was feeling tired the bleach in his body still made breathing difficult and tired he needed a nap looking at his guardian and father Severus who saw the signs said "why don't you have a nice nap you'll need the energy!" with that he left.

Soon after Harry fell asleep suddenly he saw the forest and two figures. Running to them he asked "How did I get here!".

Lily smiled softly and said "I told you only when you were ready will you come, Harry you are very young but it's time for you to educate yourself and whereas Hogwarts will teach you everything about wizardry

There are many things Hogwarts won't teach because many don't have the talent for it but you do and this forest will be your training ground. Harry said "I don't understand?"

Lily smiled and sat him down and said "Many people believe that I am muggle born with no magical history which is not true, whereas my blood maybe ordinary, I am Petunias sister but that's it my soul was chosen to bear the essence of magic.

In short I was gifted with rare powers because I was deemed worthy of them but I had to make sure I earned them and kept them,

if I abused them I would lose them I trained hard! Harry interrupted "why didn't you protect yourself!" Lily sighed gently "I would have lost you, being a seer I foresaw two future in one where I lived being the defeated of Voldemort and very unhappy because you die in the backlash of magic and another you living happy a full beautiful life with a home and lover.

I knew I didn't want to live and I know I made the correct choice because I wanted to I love you and I sacrificed myself your you, now hush and let me continue my story and Harry listened

"Magic is a tool used by death eater, voldemort follower's evil people and a great gift for kind people, who never understand that magic lives.

Magic is a living soul that does her duty but once in a while she chooses a pure loving soul into which she gives everything and I was that lucky person I was magic inside and out but I respected magic and trained hard not just my brain and magic but my body and this was transferred to you when you were born magic accepted you and I gave myself to her and I entered the forest which was her home to help undo her guardians biggest mistake.

Voldemort!" something shimmered and a figure walked up to Harry and said "Hello my darling am magic's guardian, Harry's eyes widened as magic g sat and explained "Harry I am Human and I make mistakes for I am not God etc and my biggest one was letting Voldemort into the forest where he stole magic more than his fair share and ran after I confronted him I should have listened to the forest's warning but I was foolish and that has cost many lives.

In short I have to rectify my mistake and apologies to the forest of magic as it's keeper I let her down and I was given you Harry a chance to destroy Voldemort, will you do this for me? Harry looked at magic g and said "I will but why are you called magic g if this forest is magic?" Magic laughed and said "My name is Emerald but everyone calls me magic g because that's what I am.

Harry smiled and said "can I call you Emerald!" you may say's Emerald. Emerald smiled and said "You have to go to Hogwarts now once there we will explain more.

James who had been quiet said "don't worry little bud am here to make sure you have fun as well and not lose your mind with female influence !!" Harry woke up as lily and Emerald began chasing James.

Severus was there and said "it time to get ready and feed Hedwig did you have a good nap? Harry nodded the rest of the day was hectic with travelling and final teaching duties as Severus was the new Potions master and the new DADA teachers was Sirius and Remus.

Albus found out two teachers ended the dada curse which meant he had no more DADA teacher trouble for now. (am not going in detail not very important but if you wanna know review me)

Harry found it strange that for two of his classes he would have his guardians, but it could help as well depending on which way he looked.

Meeting Orion, Alexandria and Aiden he lightly touched there shoulder in affection and said "you guys okay!" Aiden nodded and said "a shame your got grounded the train was brilliant!" Harry snorted and said "it was your idea too charm dad but you got away with it, just be glad I didn't rat you out!" Aiden grinned and hugged him and said "Okay next time I'll do it!" Alady came into the room and said "attention first years am Professor Mcgonagall come onin to the great hall it's time for the sorting!" Going inside they watched the sorting hat come out and sing

You may not think am pretty

I was not made for grander but whit

Student of Hogwarts the past present and the future

I have seen the rise and fall of empires I have seen much

Heed my warning beware the time of strife is at hand

For I am more than a sorting Hat, I see and hear

Beware Unity is needed

The brave Gryffindor must unity with the cautious slytherines

The loyal Hufflepuff with the studious Ravenclaw

The sly slytherines with the intellect of ravenclaw

The precision of Ravenclaws with the speed of Gryffindor

The Nobel Gryffindor with the understanding Hufflepuff

The light of Hufflepuff and the dark of slytherine

With the unity of four can Hogwarts become one.

Then Professor Mcgonagall cam up and called names when Aiden was called he went up smirking as the hat went over his head a voice yelled "SLYTHERINE!"

Aiden whistling went to his table no one but Harry so him take a quick glance as his father to assure himself he was happy, Sirius beamed at him in pride.

As Alexandria went up she sat down after a minute "Ravenclaw!" was said Harry whistled studious and witty the ravenclaws won't know what hit them, they'd hate or love her only time would tell!"

As his name came up a hush feel and people whispered Harry Potter the Harry Potter let's have a look!" The hat went onto his head and Harry heard "huum a studious mind, a sneaky attitude a brave character and loyalty all traits of Hogwarts," Harry though "hurry up ya slimey git am starving!"

The hat grinned "a mouth as well I like you Harry you will go far you have a potential, Harry Potter heed my advice bring about House unity, for a see you will have connections with all the houses and you are best able to bring this unity that is so needed that is where you belong.

I will sort you last my child I need time to think!" Harry removed the hat as Dumbledore came up worried after a quick conversation Harry went back to his place Orion looked at him concerned and said "what happened!" Harry told him gently what happened.

After which Orion's name came up and put the hat and the hat pronounced Hufflepuff. Harry looked around feeling odd when Blaze Zabine was sorted his name was called again and then he put the hat back on.

Hello again Harry Potter take this necklace it will help you in time of need remember these words, Unity understanding ends wars. Harry felt something on his neck and a strange sense of it belonging to him with that the hat opened his mouth and yelled Gryffindor.

Taking of the hat he sow Dumbledore who looked pale and said "the necklace may I see it?! Suddenly the hat leaped on to Albus Dumbledores head and whispered so that Harry could hear

"Nooooo it's his don't mess with the motion that have been placed for decades. Touch it and Hogwarts will crumble!! "With that Albus let Harry go.

Harry went amused but nervous he took his seat silently and watched everyone gaping at him except a red head that was sitting next to him but he 

seemed fixated on the plate and when they were filled he began eating, Harry had never seen someone eat so much.

The red head after eating turned to him said "you gonna eat that?" Harry who had hardly eaten anything nodded and said "It's on my plate I intent to, and you are?

He smiled and said "Ron Weasley then burped and said "excuse me am famished, Harry can I call you that?

Harry nodded as Ron turned and eat after a while Ron said "how come your not eating?" Harry said sarcastically "who can with you pigging out next to him or her!"

Ron grinned "soossh gulping Sorry bad habit, and then grinned if you think this is gross you haven't seen the way I eat breakfast!"

Harry raised his eyebrow and said "Note to self stay away from human bottomless stomach!"

Ron then said "Your Harry Potter ain't you?" Harry replied sarcastically "No am Fred Flinstone!" "No waaaay can I see dino I love that dinosaur where is he?

Harry gaped at him and said "whatever!" and continued "ain't you wizard born how do you know about the Flintstone's!"

Ron said "my dad loved muggle stuff and we watch a bit of TV! Harry nodded impressed and they began talking and in Harry's case eating his dinner until they heard

"Attention students, now that we have eaten let me introduce you to our new teachers, Professor Severous Snape Potions master and will be head of slytherine house because of his understanding qualities, the students applauded,

Professor Lupin our Defense against the dark arts teacher to warn you all Professor Lupin is a harmless wearwolf and procedures for wolfsbane and quiet rooms outside Hogwarts have been provided for him,

and a teacher who will take over his classes during his transformation which is Professor Sirius Black, and head of Black industries and Auror who will also act as extra security at Hogwarts.

These two professors will take DADA together, now off you trot; prefects please make sure the first years are properly guided to their rooms.

With that everyone went to their rooms and Harry seeing his bed feeling hopeful and more so when he sow Ron whisper "please don't mind but can we team up tomorrow I don't wanna face my first day alone what if I make a mistake!"

Harry interrupted "Sure" Ron smiled happily "thanks for not laughing" Ron went to sleep

Harry's heart filled with a light sensation one gets when they met a friend and was glad he had someone for tomorrow he fell asleep hoping for answers to many questions about the forest and anxious about his first day at Hogwarts.

End of chapter


	9. Chapter 9

For an innocent smile

In a dark moonless night which was lit by the occasional firework a dark shadow passed the streets like a cursed shadow he stopped and muttered his mark, the skull and serpent lord Voldemort had found his prey with the help of a traitor close to hearts of these idiots Peter Pettigrew.

Going inside he sow James and Lily Potter who held hands strongly and waited Voldemort looked at them with confusion normally people wither ran like cowards or fight till the end but these two just stood there.

**James and Lily **

My little one daddy and mummy have to go

My little one you will be alone

My little one protect to one you love

The ultimate sacrifice is needed

The time has come

Time runs but know

If only we could we'd encase this moment forever

Where we have each other

My little one you can't follow us

Like the day before

You followed me to the bathroom

My little one

Good bye be safe

With the only power mankind has

Our Love and souls

Let the night be witness to humanities noblest and lowest form

A parent and a murderer

The last living sight James and lily sow was there innocent son as they were encased in a brilliant light of green.

Lily and James could not cry but the torment of being separated was there but they could not cry for where they were going tears could not follow

Only ones duty followed, the saying when a heart breaks there is no sound but when a souls breaks what happens I shudder to think.

**A tribute to the loving parents out there not many realize the love a great parent has until it's too late, so take a moment and appreciate the small sacrifices they make. **

For everyone's destinations is the grave, were the sounds heard on that horrendous night as Voldemort aimed to kill the most innocent thing in that room a baby.

How could fate let Harry die for he was full of love which was destined to touch the hearts of millions!

**Voldemort **

Voldemort sow James and lily but they just turned and stared at their brat Voldemort fuming yelled Avada Kedavra twice first at James and then Lily,

Snorting in annoyance he aimed at Harry who looked at his parent he cried Avada Kedavra as Harry stared as red and green eyes met pain beyond measure filled Voldemorts body summoning all the powers he had Voldemort fled to a place where no one would go.

Harry screamed and then saw the forest and ran but this time he only sow Emerald and he sat next to her and asked "I have some questions Emerald!" Go on!" Harry said "what I just saw now!!" Emerald sighed unhappily "yes it was Harry understanding why your parents sacrificed themselves is very important leave now and think about what you sow their emotions and when I see you next let me know.

Now before you go any questions apart from that about your parents, Harry asked about his parent a few times and then giving up he asked "is this forest a dream, is it in the real word, is this where the dead go?

Emerald sighed and said listen carefully Harry "The forest is magic, pure untamed magic every leaf even the animals have great power. Harry the forest is protected from the mortal realm which means you cannot enter it physically.

The physical portal was closes permanently when Voldemort entered the forest, I bring you hear myself because I am magic and go freely. Voldemort is more powerful then you can imagine and the forest has to release Voldemort soon before she runs out of energy.

This forest can be entered only by you when you are sleeping which is when your mind will be trained but you must train your body Harry and for that I have made something called the room of requirements and when the time is right you will learn the room's real potential until then goodnight then Harry asked "will I see them here again!" Emerald looked sad knowing Harry was asking about his parents whispered "I don't know! Harry left with silent tears falling down his face and he awoke.

Harry rubbed his wet eyes and heard someone calling him Ron asked "are you getting up it nearly breakfast time.

Harry yelled "am coming!" he got out of bed and as he washed his parents death came before his again and again shuddering he clutched the sink he heard a voice saying Harry are you ok turning he sow Ron and said "yeah lets go" forcing himself to go he left and began talking animatedly about classes and food.

(Rough English translation to a song I know)

In the world hearts

Someone may be laughing

But their crying within

This is there state

With in their hearts

(I couldn't think of anything better than this song for what Harry was feeling that day)

Harry felt better when evening came because he had managed to understand what he had seen and falling asleep helped even more the next day he awoke better lighter and ready to face his class he had potions last thing and Harry was looking forward to this.

Getting there on time he waited until the door opened and they were all let in looking at his father Harry felt relief the lesson seemed to give him comfort as he silently worked at his potions easily next to him he sow a bushy haired girl who was working quietly and fiercely and seemed to know what she was doing.

Harry turned to her and said "am impressed you quiet good!" The girl said "thanks it's my first time making a potion I hope it right!" This stunned Harry and said "what's your name?" "Hermione" replied the girl and said "I never knew about magic it's so new and fascinating but on ones kind they all seem to hate me because my parents are muggleborn,"

This made Harry furious and said "there idiots you stick with me and together we can show the world your one of the best!" Hermione hesitated and smiled and Harry never so a more beautiful smile.

Ron then said "what git has been troubling you I'll set the twins on them" Hermione smiled genuinely and thanked them as Harry stopped Ron adding a powdered seaweed to his potion and told him again that the potion needed to simmer before adding the powder to the minor healing potions they were learning that day.

Aiden who was sitting with Draco Malfoy throw something quickly looking he sAw a paper opening it he read

"meet after class can bring any friends Aiden and Draco (the blond arrogant git next to me)_I sow that_

Harry showed Ron and Hermione and said "what do you say?" they both nodded eagerly. Harry noticed the brightness of Hermione's eyes and was glad he invited her she'd be great friends with Anastasia to.

Harry looked at the pendent that he wore and wondered what it was all about he would ask Emerald he hadn't so far because he had been to wrapped up about his parents thinking about then his breathing became hoarse and slowly he steadied himself and sighed and wondered what would happen next.

At the end of the lesson Severus asked Harry to stay for five minutes. Severus asked Harry "are you okay all lesson you have no concentrated!" Harry cried all the over whelming emotions suddenly burst as Harry was reminded of what a parents love was.

Severus aghast hugged him and Harry buried himself in the soft repels of his robes and let the hurt and tears come out.

Harry managed to control himself and a very worried Severus asked "what happened!" Harry breathed and said "Nothing, a promise I've got to go!" Severus held him and said "Harry!"

Harry took a deep breath and placing Severus's hand on his Head "Promise me on my life that you won't investigate am okay now!"

Harry pushed away and ran out Going out of the dungeon room he meet Draco and Aiden and asked "what's up Aiden!" Aiden wondered what has wrong with Harry but grinned and said "I thought you like to see my dear dads face when I tell him Draco Malfoy the son of evil git Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry nodded and quickly took them away as Ron and Draco debated what Sirius would do.Aiden staring at his cousin and whispered "smiling is no sin! Harry ignored him once they had collected Anastasia and Orion they went to Sirius

Sirius seeing them said "What's up Kids!" going pale he said "is that who I think it is" Aiden said "this is my best friend Draco Malfoy!"

Sirius promptly fainted Ron jumped and said "ha you own my 2 galleons Malfoy!" Draco smirked and said "Hear poor git!" Ron blew a raspberry at him and pocketed the galleons happily.

Once Sirius had gained conscious he had am uproarious meal which everyone enjoyed except for one thing Harry's silence he talked and commented but never smiled.

Sirius and Aiden thought "**where had Harry's smile gone**" Harry had lost the power to be happy and they both hated it.

While Orion growled in frustration at his brother's silent state. Whereas Anastasia sighed and wondered if she could get away with murder she's really have to look it up.

Anastasia was occupied by Hermione and was pleased to find such a great mind in Gryffindor.

When they were alone Hermione asked "why doesn't Harry smile?" Anastasia said "ever since I can remember Harry's been like that!"

Hermione said "I've know you all my life Anastasia I've seen Harry smile. Anastasia whispered "Why have you come to Hogwarts Hermione why!" Hermione clenched her fist and whispered "you know why"

Anastasia said "after all these years, Hermione from afar we look like a Happy family but the closer you come the more pain and suffering you will find Hermione on one in my family knows about us on one so why do you want to help a family so divided .

Hermione said "because you're my family I can't bear to see this, the fight between our families has gone on too long help me Hermione to bring back our family together please! Anastasia whispered "of course I will" Hermione and Anastasia hugged.

Harry fell asleep that night intending to ask more questions and one of the first would be about the necklace holding it tight he slept thinking out his parents

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Learning **

Harry found Emerald and asked what's going on am confused about my role in the forest, to which Emerald explained more "Harry you are the Prince of magic, as your mother was the Queen of magic! Harry when one is chosen he or she automatically becomes a royal magical person depending of his/her character and strength.

When you were born you was chosen because your spirit resembled the next heir of magic, before your birth even magic did not know what you would be like, it was destiny that gave you the soul and magic you have now and not because your Lily's son.

This is why you must prove to yourself, that you deserve the powers given to you and use them wisely! Prince Harold

Harry sighed deeply and asked about his parents to which Emerald replied they will be coming soon!" James came up running and Harry grinned and yelled "James!"

James looked shocked and then smiled Harry who realized what happened looked horrified, James replied "Harry I am glad you're finding Severus as you father as am not exactly the role model dad or in the position to be your father am I?"

Harry relieved hugged James and asked about Lily to which James said "Lily is with Hailey and Rose." Harry surprised asked will she come?

James said "Harry she'll come later but for now listen to what I am going to instruct you on, Animagus something you'll need to work on, now listen to the theory! "after explaining the in and out of Animagus, to Harry which seemed to be in 3 steps

number one taking potions to find your inner beast

2 understanding the beast and beginning transformation

3 Complete the mental and physical transformation of amnimagus.

James then transformed making sure Harry understood how hard it was. Harry then asked "why am I starting such advance stuff!"

James smiled and said "Harry if you start this young it's easier to do because a young body is adaptable and it will make your transfiguration work easier.

Harry stuck out his tongue and whacked James with a Pillow and of course a pillow fight began until Lily Hailey and Rose arrived.

Harry ran and hugged his mum and aunts. Lily sat Harry down and held him close as Harry asked "when are you coming back I mean you're in hospital! Hailey interrupted and said "Harry we are not coming back we can't!

Harry felt lily tightened and whisper "just listen" as Hailey continued "The crucio curse is more painful than anything and there's no way back for us, Harry our bodies are dead we die tonight Harry we were not destined to live anymore, but Frank and Alice are Harry warn Severus take him to Grimuald Place Sirius's home where he will learn more.

Harry," but Harry was not listening and cried "all my life those two have craved for you two to get better they went everyday practically to help you recover they loved you and your saying Harry breathed looked at James who looked thoughtful and said

"You're so like your mum that it's frightening, I had a déjà vo lily said the same thing" Harry couldn't help laughing as lily smiled proudly. Hailey and Rose were looking worried, Harry turned to them and sighed I will help them.

Emerald said "Harry you cannot tell your guardians anything not until we say so that you're protected, Harry someone around you wishes to cause you harm but we are here to protect you until you learn magic.

One of the functions of the necklace is letting us know about any dangers your facing. Harry said "what else does the necklace do?" he suddenly felt someone shake him awake

Harry awoke to see Professor Dumbledore and said "come with me child your guardians need you!" Harry left without saying anything else he was prepared for what was going to happen or so he thought.

Going into Sirius's room he sow both Severus and Sirius crying while a desperate Remus tried to comfort the small shy werewolf gave comfort in its simplest and most deepest form.

Which not many were capable of this character Harry saw this and knew Remus was gifted with qualities far better than anyone else he knew. The four children were at a lost they had lost their mums but they were not really emotionally attached (I really can't see 11 year old with such deep emotions towards practical strangers because they were raised by their fathers)

They were hurt and they didn't really understand when they would fully grasp death only then would they cry harder than anyone else. As for the two grieving husbands words can't express their raw pain, Harry felt helpless he could do nothing but he would demand an answer!

Harry sow Anastasia crying Orion and Aiden were with each other but Ana was alone (from now on Ana is shortened for Anastasia) going up he hugged her and she hugged him back tears falling from everyone's eyes until they fell asleep exhausted.

Harry found the way to the forest blocked and understood until he had answered he own question he would not be allowed back.

That dark bleak night was darker for Severus and Sirius who both were in a state of shock at losing their beloveds. There did not sleep dreamlessly but a strange dream which they both shared,

Hailey and Rose had come to say goodbye not really but more see you soon a private and sweet dream that answered there questions, and lifted their spirits to think once they had fulfilled their worldly duties Hailey and Rose would be there.

The next day was a Saturday a beautiful crisp September day and very sunny as the four children and two adults left Hogwarts to bury to dear loved ones. With time everything heals and so would the Black and Snape family and a little boy name Harry Potter.

When they returned Hermione hugged Ana and whispered "I can't believe Aunt Hailey's passed on how Uncle Severus is doing.

Ana sighed and whispered "Not good Hermione he seems depressed but with time I think he will be fine anyway how is Aunt Gracie!" Hermione smiled "Mums fine she does not know Severus her brother is my teacher I kept that from her.

Ana nodded happily I know, suddenly Harry came up and said "Hermione as in Gracie Snape's daughter?" Hermione smiled and said "Harry please don't tell anyone yet!" Harry nodded and said "I thought you went to America, when the incident happened!" Hermione nodded "I know but my dad loved UK and couldn't be parted from it as Uncle Sev didn't know dads name there was no reason to leave.

Harry sighed "I still don't know why your mum and Dad fought!" Hermione bit her lip and said "it was to do with uncle Severus being a death eater mum hated the idea and Uncle Severus at that time was a death eater! Harry knowing as Severus had explained this to them already nodded those two need to speak to each other and soon. For the reason they were no longer talking didn't exist anymore.

Harry thinking hard suddenly asked "Do you want Orion's help?" Hermione smiled Orion her cousin yes she really would, Harry and Ana made quiet plans that would be set in motion during Christmas. Aiden and Orion was soon told of the plan and smiled since the news of the mother's death it had been dreadful but hope was slowly re entering everyone's life's but not for Harry his laughter and smile still remained unseen.

Soon Halloween passed with fun festivities and for Harry meeting everyone at different times. Harry had no more dreams it seems that he would be let off until after Christmas.

Well fate had a habit of being a right pain and so a few weeks before Christmas Harry found himself in the forest. This time Emerald was all alone and Harry asked about Hailey and Rose to which Emerald replied "there at rest and happy as much as they can be until there reunited with Severus and Sirius."

Harry nodded and asked "why have I been called hear?" Emerald said "have you been practicing child?" Harry shock his head Emerald smiled "you have been thinking and I seen you tried to learn Animagus but you must complete it tonight and we must press on with our next lesson.

Harry grumbled lightly and the night passed and as down stared Harry was a beautiful Lion, and a phoenix as well as a black and green cat.

Christmas came nearer and for Harry it was a busy time with learning spells and enchantments, and history just about everything, every night something would be added to his brain until Harry protested he was only 11 that and James threatening to curse the two left right and center Harry got some peace.

During that vacation Harry stayed away from the Dursleys who had hurt him many years again. Now there was another member a large woman with a dog who looked red and purple every time she looked at him. Harry just kept himself away and played with the twins and Orion. Harry went out to drab a chocolate one day alone Harry being bored decided to walk around going into a side street he sow a shop which was golden, surprise he blinked and became normal.

Harry went in and saw it was a karate/fitness center. Inside he saw a tall handsome man working out who turned smiling he said "welcome Harry I have been waiting for you!" Harry bit his lip and instinct told him Emerald was up to this she had been mentioning about physical development.

The man smiled and continued "am Dave Harmony and if you make fun of my last name it will be the last thing you do! Now martial arts at a demanding yet rewarding…… (You get the picture)

After his martial art lesson which he enjoyed thoroughly making his body strong and resilient made him feel happy he couldn't wait to bring his brothers and sister as well. Going towards home he went inside a sweet shop he saw the large lady he had seen at the Dursley's and his aunt.

Harry shrugged got the sweets he wanted as well as for Orion Aiden and Ana he waited behind them patiently while the large lady got some dog food the lady turned saw Harry her eyes bulged at the sight of Harry and the food, Harry went to the store owner made his payment thanked the shop keeper aunt petunia watched eyes widening all the time suddenly she looked around and sow Harry had taken the last of the strawberry sweets,

She pursued her lips and said "those are my diddys favorite sweets and now that greedy boys taken the last of it its do bad Marge now they taking food from my son's mouth!" Harry breathed ignoring them he left. Marge growling like an angry bull followed grabbing hold of Harry and practically scream "you greedy greedy boy how dare you take Dudley's food!" she hit him hard on the face and arms and the stomach and began taking the bag

Harry wasn't having it he began yelling thief, thief stop taking my candy! Suddenly a crowd appeared Harry started crying he was bleeding where Marge had scraped him and winded where he had been punched.

Everyone gathered around Harry an old lady hugged Harry and said "you should be ashamed of yourself for hurting a little lad like that!"

Marge began explaining no one believed her the old Lady said furiously "that fat pig does not need any more candy why this morning I saw him eat twice what Harry has and more why you evil, evil creature!" the men growled angry and said "take Harry home Mrs Green! We'll deal with these two!"

Harry was taken home when they neared the house Aiden who was playing came running Ana ran inside calling for Sirius and Severus who rushed out immediately Harry who had by now a purple bruise and swollen hands ran to Severus who held him tight as Mrs Green explained everything.

Sirius eyes flashed as he said "Sev take the kids inside I'll be back!" Severus knew Harry needed immediate attention took him inside as Aiden Ana and Orion rushed to the medicine cabinet and got the mild healing potion once Harry was healed everything was explained.

Severus nodded and said "Orion, Ana, and Aiden do you see the difference between hating and loving, right now we all care about Mrs Greene for what she did and that Marge well we all know what we'd like to do to her"

Severus didn't need to repeat himself as everyone waited for Sirius. When he came home Sirius said "Marge has been jailed for a day and ordered to attend Anger management classes and apologies to you Harry.

Harry looked at his siblings and said "I got these sweets for you come on let's eat or should I eat them all yum!" which of course got everyone screaming for their share. In this way Harry had managed to bring laughter back into the house. While eating the sweets Harry explained about the defense academy to which Severus agreed would be wise and promised to talk to the teacher about any classes near Hogwarts after Christmas.

Aiden became really possessive about Harry after that he wouldn't let him out alone. Harry couldn't help but feel happy knowing that he had many people that cared about him and he felt the same.

Aiden was angry every time he remembered the injustice done to Harry he's smart and so he put his mind to work being a slytherine he was cunning and soon he would give Harry justice.

Not much of a chapter but I have my reasons you will see!! Because next chappie the story really begins!! I promised to beta this chapter but the beta never got back to me so am asking BoyCrazy to contact me, really hope she's okay on the bright side I have proof read this chapter so (fingers crossed) no mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Classes

Marge's pro

Marge was not happy she was furious livid it was her first day of anger management class going in she gulped trying not to be angry maybe she could get away with just one class.

Sitting she watched as the teacher came in and said "class my name is Mrs. Carol and my duty is to try and give you an alternative of anger."

Marge muttered angrily as she was forced to do calming breathing exercise and listen to everyone talk. Mrs. Carol suddenly asked "Marge why don't you tell us your story of anger!"

Marge gritted her teeth and said "I don't get mad it was all a misunderstanding that greedy git was taking my nephews food, the poor things only skin and bones!" the teacher smiled and said "can we see a picture of him!" Marge beamed and showed her

Mrs. Carol gasped as the large obese child in the photo forcing a smile she returned the photo and said "a charming young man" Marge beamed in pride and began talking about Dudley until Mrs Carol interrupted.

Gently and thankful Mrs. Carol took the class back into anger management. Marge squirmed as Mrs. Carol lectured and basically told everyone to cool it.

When the class heard of what Marge did they all gave her filthy looks, they all had anger problem but thankfully none of them had yelled at children.

Marge opened her mouth and began her Dudley foods tirade an overly angry man exploded "that FAT Brat does not need any chocolate why don't you get him some exercise!

Why you why why I never!" exploded Marge and the two began fighting like no tomorrow where as the rest began beating her with the pillow they had handy as a stress reliever.

Mrs. Carol seeing the pandemonium had to called security which always waited outside these sessions. The angry class started throwing food at security and Marge cream custard pie fruit pizzas salad etc covered her. It took five minutes for order to be restored.

Mrs. Carol knowing everyone was angry at Marge decided to start the one on one session and starts with Marge so that she'd be the first to leave. (For those who wanted to see Marge's Anger management class,)

Normal Pro

The next day once Severus was sure Harry was in proper condition he took the four children for Martial arts lessons. Going inside he saw the teacher who smiled and said "welcome Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Aiden and Anastasia Black and Orion Snape, Harry a pleasure meeting you again.

Severus smiled at this greeting before he could speak the voice continued "am Dave Harmony and if you make fun of my last name it will be the last thing you do! And it would be an honor to teach you four." Sirius smiled and said "The children go to Hogwart and they need classes somewhere nearer there!" Mr Harmony smiled and replied " I am a wizard I have means for my students to come to me, you four were destined to come to me and so you have your physical location matters not, Why Fred and George Weasley come to me I will inform them about you!" Harry who knew the twins nodded amused.

The door opened and in came said twins. The twins spotting the four grinned and Fred smiled and said "am Gred and he's Forge nice to meet you!". Mr Harmony smiled and said "why do you two say to these four being you junior student!" The twins nodded enthusiasm pouring from them.

The two were so care free and happy that everyone felt attached to them. Sirius was reminded of James and told them about the Muraderes (is that the right spelling?) the twins gasped in astonishment and said "were not worthy the greatest pranksters of all time!"

Sirius just roared with laughter as the twins antics Dave smiled and with the authority of a teacher continued the lessons. Dave Harmony explained the mysteriousness of the shop! "My shop in not within the physical dimension it is also with in the Forest of magic!" Harry paled at this as Dave looked at him who seemed to say your secret is safe your royal Highness! " my shop is magical and allow those worthy of training to come to it I do not have a specific physical location but where ever I go I find new pupils how are sworn to secrecy.

These galleons act as port keys to the shop when they glow red it means it's time for classes." Everyone was given a galleon except for Sirius and Severus who said "they didn't have the time or the energy!" Well Sirius was up for it until Severus glared at him.

After arranging every afternoon for classes they left leaving the young students. Fred and George began teaching the basics, as Dave took Harry aside for a quick conversation.

Dave smiled at him and said "Prince Harry of magic how do you feel!" Harry blushed and replied "am okay, but I don't understand how you know about magic!" Dave replied "Harry I am as old as magic my duty is to teach you physical body I am not magic,

I have my own form and power similar but different to magic! I teach and have been for centuries I have also had the pleasure to teach your mother, Godric Gryffindor and Merlin and many other whom you are not aware of.

Harry you will learn more about me as we progress until then good luck smiling he took Harry back into class.

End chapppie

Am very sorry for being so late and giving a short chapter but I re read my work and improved on it I will re edit hopefully by next week and two extra chapters not 1


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Coming back from Mr. Harmony's class Harry pondered about him but decided that he'd know when the time was correct right now he had Christmas to worry about tomorrow was Christmas eve and preparation were on full swing.

The next few days were all spent in full happiness as everyone got into the spirit of Christmas and enjoy the usual festivities that come with every holiday.

Christmas day

Harry received many wonderful present but the most special was something that was not bought.

Going out after their dinner to enjoy a film Harry saw Dudley crouching with a knife poking at something and the knife was blood stained.

Harry went straight over fearing the worse, Dudley saw Harry gasped and ran off quickly.

Severus who noticed Harry had gone turned to see where he was and was concerned to see Harry crouching in a corner.

Going over Severus saw a crying Harry who was holding a small kitten next to which was a dead cat.

Severus breathed quickly and gasped and tried to move Harry but Harry wouldn't move by this time Sirius and the rest had come over all shocked and feeling sick at the sight of the wounded and dead cat.

Harry breathing said "I saw Dudley with a bloody knife and I came over to stop him he ran away and I saw the cat and its kitten, the poor thing was mewing like mad and trying to wake her mum.

I picked her up and she hid herself into me and became quiet, the poor things lost her mum" Harry began crying again as was Ana who buried her head in Aiden who hugged his sister and was wiping his own face. Orion clutched her father's robe and breathed deeply.

Sirius muttered a spell and the cat was surrounded by a cardboard box gently the two adults took the children home and buried the cat.

Harry was sad for the kitten and begged to be allowed to keep him as he had become so attached to the kitten. Severus said "Harry the kittens you responsibility and you must attend to all her needs, Harry agreed grinning widely.

Christmas night was spent playing with the kitten names Midnight because she was dark at the moonless sky with little patches of white which seemed to be stars.

Severus recognized this as a magical creature a harmless protective magical Cattom that was very magical and was good luck and very rare.

Only lucky wizard got to bond with Cattoms and Severus recognized the bond between Harry and Midnight and smiled. Looking at Sirius who had seen the same he gave a lopsided grin and said "the more the merrier!"

The next day Harry awoke and breathed his breath was coming short and he felt ill. Severus came running in with potions and Harry drank some which made him feel better.

Harry lungs were still damaged by the bleach given to him all those years ago. Harry said "make sure the other go shopping it's not fair on them if they stay because am ill!"

Severus hugged the child as Aiden Ana and Orion came in seeing Harry's pale face they knew Harry had suffered another attack.

Sirius finally came in with breakfast settling it down and said "you feeling a bit better?"

Harry nodded and replied "am fine honest we can still go shopping!" Severus understanding Harry said "why don't Aiden, Ana and Orion go with you Sirius shopping and I'll stay home to work on my potions am getting really behind that was Harry can rest!"

Sirius smiled and nodded quickly and shot all the children looks of don't argue! The rest trooped out as Harry stretched and feel asleep again after eating his breakfast. When Harry awoke it was to the gentle sound of Severus voice how told him it was lunch time.

Harry asked "have Sirius and the others gone!" Severus smiled and nodded Harry sighed he had wanted them to go and they had.

That day was a quiet one as bother father and son played together made potions and had fun, well as much as one can with their father.

Harry also had him own hidden agenda he disappeared for an hour that day Severus was accustomed to this it worried him but no amount of asking would Harry reveal where he went and why.

Harry returned just before the others did and set up the prank he promised he would do.

Aiden was the first to come in and looked at Harry, who winked and nodded him head Aiden grinned.

Dinner that night was peaceful until Sirius took hold of a bowl of food put some on his plate suddenly he sniffed it and smiled maliciously.

Muttering a spell he silently exchange the plate with Severus who not noticeing anything eat the strawberry trifle.

Suddenly there was a bang and Severus was surrounded by smoke when the smoke cleared to reveal a chicken who them transformed back to human but

That was strange in itself because instead of normal clothes he was dressed as a drag queen make up and high heels as well as a skirt and top.

Severus quickly muttered a counter curse and stared then glared at everyone those that were laughing quickly became quiet.

Severus growled "who did this!" Harry whispered "I did but it was not meant for you but Uncle Sirius.

Severus eyes glittered angrily and suddenly grabbed hold of his head and pulled Harry gasped in pain and cried out, Aiden got up angrily "uncle severus leave Harry alone it was my idea to prank!"

Severus snarled "YES IT MAY BE BUT HARRY PARTICIPATED AND FOR THAT HE WILL BE DISCIPLINED, AS WILL YOU!"

Sirius nodded in agreement and said "you're grounded for a month and that includes Hogwarts.

Aiden accepted the punishment, Severus said to Harry "the same goes for you Harry but as you're the one that actually did the prank you get double the amount a month." Harry groaned but** smiled** it was worth it.

Severus astonished at the small smiled breathed a relieved smile and wished Harry the best in everything.

Harry was healing Harry a child genius that could and had passed newts at this age. That was a secret that was kept so that Harry could mingle with his friends his own age especially his own brothers and sisters.

Sirius looked at his young godson and vowed that when he would create a revolution in the world he would be there all the way because Harry was destined for greatness but until then he was a child who deserved happiness peace and fun.

**The end **

Sorry but I've lost my inspiration on continuing this it is getting Boring. I've had complaints so am starting a new story, maybe a sequel to this that is if I get enough reviews.

The sequel will be what I had intended the ending for this story but as the next few years were meant as a fun time with lots of study and information and bonding with his guardians before I reached to battles and pain So let me know if you wish to read the ending of this story

Brief outline

**Powerful self made magical Prince Harry **

Sorting Hat promotion

Voldemort and Ministry bashing

Unity of all magic/creatures

Harry will create a place of equality with the best of both muggle and wizarding world.

Romance (no details yet)

Dumbledore a good guy

No more then I'd be giving the whole plot away there's lots more to come trust me


	13. Epilogue

So many people loved Harry Guardians I was checking the stats and I was pleasantly pleased and this has given me the energy to do the sequel Prince Harry I really hope for reviews lots and lots of them lol

First the epilogue

A shaft of sunlight entered a room and what a room it was full of books, pranks, intellect humor and taste. The figure within the soft comfortable bed tossed again and suddenly awoke to a bright day. Harry knew today was the day. For many years he had been training hard for today he would be starting his vendetta against prejudice and promoting unity. Many years of preparation finally the time had come

Flashback

Emerald whispered you are finally ready Harry, take hold of your destiny for the whole world is waiting for the changes needed, don't be startled when your ideas will gain a lot of acceptance and hesitation, your duty is to guide not enforce a way of life. Everyone is entitled to his/her own opinion.

END FLASHBACK

Harry knew the time had come to changed the world for the better to be as an old saying said "when you want to go anywhere find yourself an Eagle!" and Harry was finally ready to be that force as this story Is a man's story not a childs story and so ends Harry's Guardians' and the beginning of Prince Harry. Severus knew his role and as much as this pained them to see their child facing danger they would help. Harry and his Guardians alongside his friends and siblings were ready to shack the world, Beware Voldemort, ministry and abusers the prince of magic has finally awaken to bring Harmony. Alongside this his princess was with him Ginny that adorable fierce person was with him. Harry knew that Hermione Ron and Ginny would be with him always.

Harry had Friendship

Love

A Family and he felt he would take on anything and so we say Good bye to little Harry and welcome Prince Harry James Severus Potter.

End

I will start writing and add Price Harry till then bye now


End file.
